Prince Ali
"Prince Ali" is a song from Aladdin, written by Alan Menken (music) and Howard Ashman (lyrics) sung by the Genie as he introduces the city of Agrabah to Aladdin's royal alter-ego, Prince Ali Ababwa. During the song, Genie (Robin Williams) imitates a Thanksgiving Parade commenter. A conceived intro of the song and two extra verses in the middle were cut in the film version of the movie. This was one of the last songs written by the late Howard Ashman. There would later be a reprise in which Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) exposes and banishes Aladdin in his moment of triumph. This song was included on the tape Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life and the video game Just Dance 2014. Lyrics Full Version= Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels Genie as "Harry": Don't they look lovely, June? Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three Genie as "June": Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring. Never ordinary, never boring. Genie: That physique! How can I speak? Harem Girls: Everything about that man just plain impresses. Genie: Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square Harem Girls: He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder. Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare Harem Girls: He's about to pull my heart asunder. Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! Harem Girls: And I absolutely love the way he dresses! Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys Guards: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies Proud to work for him They bow to his whim, love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! All: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! |-|Reprise Version= Prince Ali Yes, it is he But not as you know him! Read my lips And come to grips With the reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past, Whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Prince Ali! So Ali Turns out to be Merely Aladdin! Just a con Need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws, Give me adequate cause, To send him packing on a one-way trip So his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen! The venue chosen! It's the ends of the earth! Whoopee! So long! Ex-Prince, Ali! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!! Category:Songs Category:Aladdin Songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Silly songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Reprise Category:Villain Songs